Passion
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: This couple has one thing we all want: Passion. Series of one-shots -DxC
1. Better Than Reading

_**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a series of ONE-SHOTS  
some would be long, and some not much like this one, but all DxC  
And please I need your reviews, you are the ones that keep me going :)**_

_**I don't own TD and it's characters, I also don't own the shows Punk'd or Chris Angel Mindfreak. Sadly I don't own Ashton Kutcher(loved him in Valentine's Day). I don't own the books Twilight, Little Women or the movie Little Woman.**_

_**ENJOY  
R&R**_

* * *

_'Better Than Reading'  
_

_News, news, news, news, news._

There was nothing worth it on TV. I glanced to my right, and I saw my hot brunette of a girlfriend, reading another of her 'Oh-so fascinating' books.

Tonight im spending the night at Courtney's apartment - her clean and extremely tidy apartment- and I'm definitely _not_ planning on just throwing the night away.

I turn my head back to her flat plasma TV and pressed the channel butter over and over again. News, News, News, Punk'd- Hell no, I know how Courtney get's when she see's Ashton Pussier, That ass, just cuz he's got a show where he can prank other celebrities and get's paid for it he think he's the golden shit. I quickly changed the channel before she even got time to see it.

"Hey was that-?" She asked poking out of her book, but when she saw that on the tv were the. ..news… she stopped.

"Yeah Princess?" I asked innocently. See how she gets?

"Oh...nothing" she said getting back to her book.

I flipped the channels on more time –News, Golf, Chris Angel (poser), News- nope, absolutely nothing worth it. I turn off the tv and turn to my beautiful and sexy Princess. She looked so peaceful and focused by her novel, too bad that wouldn't last.

As she continued reading, I got closer and immediately start planting kissed on the amazing, soft and tanned skin of her neck. She giggled a bit and moved her head away.

"What are you doing Duncan?" she asked, gigglier then I thought she would be. Then I did it again, leaving a trail of butterfly kissed to her soft jaw, to her ears.

"Duncan…" she half gasped-half moaned my Name, and I loved it "S-t-top" she said sighing, she so wanted this.

"Why?" I whisper into her ear and nipped on it a bit.

"Cu-u-uz…" she then shoved me away playfully "in case you haven't notice: im trying to read here" she said as she pretend to go back to her book.

"What is it that is _sooooo_ important about that book anyways?" I said rolling my eyes "Don't tell me is one of those cheesy vampire books you all girls been going crazy 'bout? What's it's name? Oh right Twilight" ugh that book creases me

"Ugh, no. That doesn't even deserved to be called novel, it's a lame story that has absolutely no point all, it doesn't go anywhere, and its characters are lamer then the girls who read it, except for maybe two, but …no" She said calmly with a bit of anger coming from her eyes…hot.

"Uhu… then what can you possibly be reading that can be more intriguing then me" I said winking at her, and that cute little blush of hers appear on her face so I could perfectly see her six freckles. I moved her book a little to see the cover and the title "Little Woman?!" I asked in my Are-you-serious?! Tone. "Boooooring!!"

I remember once watching the movie with my mom; I just wanted to die like that girl Beth on that moment, I can't remember any other time when I was that incredibly bored. Though…okay maybe it was a little…_unexpected_ Beth's death.

"For your information, Duncan" she began with that attitude of hers "It happens to be one the best novels around…_and_ my favorite book" She already read it?!

"You already read it?!" I asked her

"Y-yeah…like I said: My-Favorite-Book" she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So…" I began

"so?" she asked leaving her book for a moment

"So you invited me over…so you could read a book you already read" I asked her teasingly, she chuckled and said

"I didn't invited you over, your spending the night because you ran outta gas" she said as she flipped another page of her book, she definitely wasn't reading anymore.

"You could have taken me home in your car" I asked smirking, I knew I got her, her eyes widen a little and she didn't said any thind, she just flipped another rage of the paperback, a little too fast don't you think?

"Nothing to say sweetheart?" I teased

"Shut up" she said hiding her red face behind her book

"Chillax princess" I said getting closer to her and I saw her looking at me over her book as I got closer and closer to her tiny body

"Duncan?" she asked

I finally got next to her, I pulled down her book and I left some kissed into her neck again

"Duncan…" she said in a failing attempt to stop me

"C'mon princess, just relax, and let me show you something way better then reading" I said trailing my kissed from her neck, to her jaw, to her amazing full lips, She return the kiss as I knew she would.

"S-t-to-p" she said, but she kept kissing me, I don't get this woman sometimes, and I dig that

"No" I whisper into her ear

Before we both knew it, I was on top of her and we were making out on her bed, her hand where on my hair and I rubbed her legs, her amazing sexy legs. And then her tiny hands as then ran on my torso and chest, I gave a sight at her actions as she moan my name one more time while leaving what would become a hickey. Damn this girl was gonna kill me.

Then I felt her lifting up my shirt, but before I could continued I had to asked her.

"Are you sure?" Yeah, even thought we have been dating for the past two years, we have never done it, and im not going to force her into anything she doesn't want, I love this chick too much. Shit, she turning me all mushy now. _Bleh_.

I looked at her, and nodded as she bit her lip.

"Alright then" I said smirking at her tossing of my shirt. I lea down and whisper on her ear "you won't regret it" then I gave her a brusing kiss on the lips, and smirked when I saw from the corner of my eye, her precious book laying on the floor after a tiny 'bump' sound.

…

34 minutes later.

We were both sweaty and breathing heavily, I turned to my princes and I saw as her now sheet cover chest going up and down, and she wiped some of the sweat from her forehead.

I lean down and I kissed her one more time, she returned the kiss, and we make out for what to me seemed like hours

"I love you" she said out of breath when she pulled away

"Love you too" I said and then I laid my head on my pillow as she snuggle on my chest

"And you were right" she said as she began to breath normally

"Huh?"I asked confused

"It _definitely_ was better than reading" she said followed by a tiny giggle, I only smirked at her comment. After a few seconds of just laying there in silence I got kinda thirsty, I always do after I do…exercise.

"Im gonan get some water 'kay princes" I said kissing the top of her head

"mkay" she said, then I got out of the bed and out my boxers back on, I looked behind me and smile as my princess grabbed the control remote…still naked under those sheets.

Once I got my water and start drinking it I heard from Courtney's room

"Oh my god Punkd's on!!"

I slammed my palm on my face and went back to the room, I'm going to show her now something better then Punk'd.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I had so much fun writing this, okay so Before you say anything, I DO like Punk'd, Ashot(L) and Chirs Angel Mindfreak, I just thought that those were thing that Duncan would say. Oh and sorry if Duncan was a bit OCC.**

**AAAnd, I don't dislike twilight, but I think Courtney would be the kinda person that does, but please no comment me about: me disliking twilight.**

**And yep Little Women is actually my favorite book and movie.**

**The next chapter of "What Comes Next?" It's on its way ;) Review here and on that story or I won't upload it.**


	2. Typical

**A/N: Okay, I don't own TDI, Courtney and Duncan. I took the school name from Ned's Survival Guide.**  
**I changed my pen name a little; I like it better this way! ;)**  
**ENJOY**  
**R&R**

* * *

It was another normal, usual and typical day for the students of James K. Polk High. They get off the bus, went to their regular schedule, they talked with their friends, argue with their enemies, they had classes, lunch, more classes and then they went home.

Yes it was simply another normal day, you could tell because Heather –the cheer Capitan- was humiliating Gwen with another cheer, that was later crush by one of Gwen's famous comebacks; Geoff and Bridgette sneaked away from their friends at lunch to hide under the benches and make out; Izzy would climb on the trees and waited for Noah to come out so she could throw water balloons at him; Owen eat and farted all he could, and then, there was a brunette CIT and a certain bad boy who were fighting in an attempt to hide their feelings once again, well at least Courtney did.

The bell had ringed, it was time to go back home, the school was almost empty by this point, the prep was taking out her books and stuff from her locker, but certain green haired punk just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying all the time?!" The brunette yelled at the punk

"Why do you have to be such a stuck-up all the time?!" he said with a playful smirk on his lips

"Oh don't even start!" she said pointing at him with her finger threateningly, she turn around and shut her locker

"I wasn't the one who started it…" he said innocently once she turned to shut her locker

"You start all the time" she yelled throwing her arms up in the air looking back at him

"I wouldn't start anything if you could just admit it" he said leaning closer to her face she quickly pushed him away

"Admit what?! What, Duncan huh?! We've been through this already: I-Have-Nothing-To-Admit!" she said poking his chest

"Deniaaaal" he said in a singing voice

"IM NOT IN DENIAL!" she yelled at him in frustration.

"Of course you're in denial, because we both know…wait, let me rephrase that: everybody knows, that you secretly want me, badly" he said flashing her a grin, her tummy flutter and her legs started to feel weak, but she was not going to let him win.

"I so don't want you! I despise you" she said putting her hands on her hips, she said the last part sounding not too offensive than she wanted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night" he said as he started to pull out something from his pocket before he mumbled quietly "unless is me of course" she didn't heard this, but she did see when he put a cigarette on his mouth, and before he had the chance to light it, she took it away from his mouth and throw it to the floor.

"Oh my god Duncan that is so gross, and it's really bad for you, besides were still in school property, you could get suspended or something" she said glaring at him, but he got to notice the hint of actually worry in her eyes.

"Aww, I didn't knew you cared so much 'bout me" he said playfully with a grin/smile on his face.

"I don't care" she said crossing her arms over her chest -and even if he didn't want to, Duncan couldn't help but notice how big her breast looked when she did that-.

"You wanna know what I think?" he asked half-serious

"No" she said rolling her eyes

"I think you were jealous" he said anyways

"Jealous? Jealous of what exactly?" She asked annoyed, but on the inside, she did want to know what he was talking about.

"That that cigarette got to touch my lips and you didn't" he said sensually to her

"Are you serious?! I could care less of what goes on in your lips" she said, contradicting all her thoughts

"Sure about that Princess?" He asked leaning even closer

"Yes! And stop calling me Princess!!" she yelled at him, which made him pulled away

"And if I don't? Princess!" He asked in a childish way

"Uugh! You're so freaking impossible" she say running her hand trough her hair

"You're just changing the subject, and you're just denying that you want to kiss me right now" he said smirking at the fuming CIT

But something inside her was jumping up and down, and running in circles, and it was screaming at her: Go for it! Go for it! But as stubborn as she was she pushed away the little voice in her head.

"I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to kiss you now and I don't want to kiss you ever!" she told him, hoping he could just drop the subject, but inthe moment those word came out of her mouth, she couldn't think of anything that wasn't kissing him and wondering how his lips would feel against hers

"Then why are you staring" he asked leaning close to her, his face was about four inches close to her, but for them it felt a hell a lot closer

"I-I'm not" she said, her voice failing her as it sounded like a whisper

"You smell that?" he asked sniffing around "hmm…It smells like… lie" he said looking her directly into her eyes while smirking

"I'm- I'm not lying!" she scowl at him, now taking control of her voice again

"You know what? I think you want to, but you're just bad at it" he knew her, and he knew her very well, she knew that if he challenged her, she would give in, sorta.

"What?! I so can kiss!" she said putting her hands on her hips

"I doubt that!" said Duncan trying so hard not to smirk

"For your information, I am a very good kisser" she said, their faces just inches apart.

"Oh really?" he asked "Prove it" he said, finally letting that smirk of his.

Courtney grabbed the punk by his shirt and pulled him to her, their lips connecting on a electrifying and passionate kiss, Duncan grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the lockers with their lips still connected, her hands were running through his hair and Mohawk, then they were on his neck pulling him closer as one of his hand left her waist and went to her back.

Wanting to take control, Courtney made them turn around, smashing Duncan against the lockers. Duncan gripped her waist in a way that would probably leave some bruises, the brunette let out a moan because of this; Duncan took as an opportunity, and step his tongue inside her mouth, she gladly accepted this. Their tongues danced together and she moved her hands back to his hair. He pulled her closer –if that was possible- not wanting to stop.

Courtney felt like something exploded on her stomach, chest and knees, Duncan –besides feeling his pants a little tight- forgot everything else like: where were they, or who could find them.

"You two!" Mr. Jones, history teacher "Detention! One week! Starting tomorrow!" He yelled at the two lovebirds and walked away. It took another seven seconds for Courtney to pull away, leaving a stunned a d speechless Duncan.

"Wow, you weren't lying" well, just stunned

"D-duncan d-did you just got me in detention?" she said looking at Mr. Jones walking away.

"Princ-" He was about to calm her down, but it was too late, she looked back at him, and her face was red with anger, but that only made his pants tighter, he always loved when her face had that expression on her face, it just made her look hotter.

"YOU JUST GOT ME IN DETENTION!!" she yelled as she pushed him away, but the punk just smirked at her

"Hey you're that one that kissed me" And he was very, very happy about it.

"W-what? But I di- But I i…" Duncan smiled, only for a second "Because you provoked me!" she pointed at his face, not so angry

"You could just slapped me or something" then he leaned closer to her again "but you so wanted to make out with me" he said in a low purr into her ear, sending shills up her spine once more. She pushed him away and put the best scowl she could on her face

"Ugh! Duncan! This is serious! I've never been in detention" she said throwing her hand on the air

"There's always a first time for everything" he said laughing "and I can tell you liked that kiss" he then gave her a quick yet soft peck on the lips

"See you in detention princess" He said winking at her and walking away, this time the stunned and speechless was Courtney. After a few seconds she reacted.

"Ugh! You are _so_ impossible" She said, hiding the fact that if she could, she would kiss him one or way more times.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Princess" he yelled in response. But that smile plant on his face never leaved.

Well, it wasn't a typical day anymore.

* * *

**A/N: the detention was inspired on a event that happen when I used to be in middle school –I WAS NOT INVOLVED- it was after school hours,  
"but it was school property" as they said, I personally think it's stupid, but what can I say it's a strict school.**

**Oh and people, you can agree on Courtney as much as you want on the Twilight subject, I don't mind, i really, really don't. What I meant was: if you are a fan girl that loves twilight don't review saying things like: oh my gosh! how could you said that bout twilight? It's the best book ever.  
Most of Courtney's opinion, is my opinion. I don't think it doesn't deserve to be called a novel, and I don't think that the girls that read it are lame, they have their tastes and I got mine, I'm sorry if that offended anyone.  
To me is an 'okay whatever' book, Is not very well explained, but the basic idea it's good one. I don't dislike it, but I don't like it; there, I agree with haters and fans, end of discussion LMFAO. xD**

**Hi I'm The Dramatic Runner, and Im a former Twilight Fan Girl XDDDDDD  
**_**I try to fly, but all get are broken bones.**_


	3. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: I don't own Total Drama Island, Courtney or Duncan, but if Duncan was real…I would really like to own him… but I'll have to give him two eyebrows! xD  
ENJOY  
R&R**

* * *

"_Sweet Dreams"_

"_**Sweet Dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?" -**_**Eurythmics**

The night took over; it was the end of another crazy day on my life. A few more hours passed and it was time for bed, tomorrow I had this big, enormous, huge World History exam, so I went to bed early.

Then, Morpheus took care of the rest as I went to sleep, and as soon as two minutes passed…

After some ours of weird dreams with stuffed animals, candy rain, green zebras and blue gorillas, the good stuff began.

It was a fresh and sunny day; the sky was al clear and the clouds had different figures, one was a heart, one was a bird, one was a dolphin, another one was a panda, and then, there was one who caught my attention, it looked like a skull, but it wasn't just any skull, it was that skull, the one he would always wear on his shirts.

I couldn't help but smile as I lay on the amazing pink grass, filled with big and small dandelion parachute balls, with the wind blowing softly in my face as I stare at that cloud; I stretched myself a little, when I felt something tickling me in my hand. I turn around to see what it as. A lady bug, I smiled as I made her walk through my hands, then I notice something strange on that pretty insect: its spots, its spots were the same skull, only that this time they were black, my eyes widen at this. I must be losing it.

Then, all of a sudden, something, well, someone blocked the warm sunlight. I looked up to see who had dared to block that warm and illuminating sunlight from me.

I sat down and looked up, there he was, teal eyes, black hair and green Mohawk, with all of his blue piercings, and with that stupid yet…hot smirk of his.

I was about to tell him to get out of the way, but in the moment I open my mouth the only words that came out were:

"Wanna sit down?" I said looking at him in the eyes, he shrugged and said

"Sure"

I didn't want him to sit down, I wanted to yell at him for bothering me in such a nice day, but then he sat down and he looked at me, and then I saw him smile, not a smirk or a grin, it was a real and happy smile, and with that, all of my anger was gone and all I could do was smile back at him.

And we stayed like that for a while, then he looked down to his hand, and when I looked down, what I saw was that our hands were touching and that pretty lady bug walking from my index finger to his, then it flew away. I stared at it as she flayed away from us, when I looked back, I felt…sand, on the floor, I looked down and that's exactly what I saw, sand everywhere and when I looked up, I didn't gasp, I wasn't surprised, it was like if I knew we were here, and we were at the beach.

I looked at him and he was resting his hand behind his head with his eyes closed, then I suddenly felt the breeze of the ocean, and when I looked at me, I saw I was wearing my grey and white bikini.

I looked at him again, but this time, he didn't had his eyes closed, he was looking at me, all of me, his eyes traveled all along my body, and I started to feel a little…hot.

I looked him in the eyes and I saw a lustful look on his. Then he looked at mine and with a smirk he said:

"It's getting a little hot here, don't ya think Princess?" he asked

"Uhu…" I said and I nodded the I was not able to speak as he lift up his shirt and threw it to the floor. I can't remember the last time I saw abs like those, actually I've never have, and I have dated a lot of hot guys, but none compared to Duncan.

Now my eyes were the ones traveling along his well shaped torso, the best thing about it was that he was sweating a little, making him even hotter then he already looked, and I bit my lip as my eyes went a little lower.

"Like what you see Hot-stuff?" But he gave me no time to answer as he pulled me closer to his glorious body and pressed my lips to his. I kissed back just as quickly. His hands were on my hips and mines where carefully on is neck, not wanting to get pinched by his spiked collar.

I started to feel a little more hot and...free, I clime to his lap and I kept kissing him, I kissed him with all of the passion that I had, and all the love I've hide from him over the past seven years, I didn't care if we were on a public area, or if little kids saw us, all I cared about was him.

And then it was all dark, I broke away from the kiss and his goofy grin and I saw that we were in my room.

"Hell princess, I didn't knew you had it in ya" he said smirking as his hands roamed my body, I looked back at him, and I was wearing the smirk this time.

"Just shut up and kiss me again" I said, and with that he tackled me down to the bed and we start making out again. I was leaving all my innocence behind and gave in into the dark side, his words, not mine.

He then started to kiss my neck, then my jaw, then my ear, and damn it felt amazing, he nibbled it a bit and then he whisper, so quietly and seductively

"I love you" he said, and I didn't care if I had hated him a few minutes ago, I loved him

"I love you too" I said, before a beeping sound started to sound, and I knew what it was.

"No" I whined.

It was too late, my eyes open slowly and I found myself in the same bedroom I was back in dream land.

Even if I hated it, it was all a dream and i had to accept it all was fake.

I looked at my clock and I saw the red illuminating light:_ 5:30. _

I turned off the damn alarm and pulled the covers of me, I sat on the edge of the bed, I stretched a little and then I ran a hand trough my face and now messy ponytail and mumbled to myself as I got up.

"Stupid hormones"

....

On the other side of town, a black and green haired punk awoke from slumber, he stretched himself and look to his hand watched: _5:30_

Well in his opinion it was too damn early, what kinda person would get up at that our? Besides, he liked the dream he was having, he really, really, really, _really_ was.

_Well, time for another nap._

He thought as he rested his head on his pillow with his hands on the back of his head. And just when he got himself comfortable, he felt a little uncomfortable, so he looked under the covers and looked what his dream and made to his… _best friend_, down there.

"Stupid hormones" he mumbled before getting up from his bed.

....

9:54

Courtney had not seen Duncan in the last three hours, she hoped he didn't showed up today, she wouldn't be able to face him, hell she's been having problems concentrating the whole day, all she could do was think about the things they were doing in her dream, how they made her feel, and how they would feel in reality.

Would they feel any better?

She shook her head, trying to pull those thoughts outta her head. Just then, as she walk through the hall to her next class, she saw him, and all the images of her fantasy-like-dream came back to her like, like… like a snowball on a cold winter day. She felt her face go red, and try to hid it hanging her head down as she walked.

"Sup Princess? Sleep well last night?" he asked teasingly now walking beside her. It was like he could see what was going on inside her mind, like he knew it all.

"Not that is any of your business, but…" well, is not like he did know, so what was the point of lying "yes, yes I did" she say smiling to herself.

"Nice…so did I" he said smirking to himself as he revived the images of one of the best dreams he's had in a while…is not like she knows.

* * *

**A/N: Kay people, I need to get at least ten reviews to post the next shot… **

**And im sorry, I take forever to update… im really messed up.**

**This fan fic was inspired by a dream...no, not **_**that**_** kinda dream, perverts xD  
I actually dreamt of writing this fan fic, I dreamt that I imagine it and that then I wrote it. When I woke up I was like.. woah O.O  
XDDD so I hope you enjoyed it.**

_**I try to fly but all I get are broken bones  
-The Dramatic Runner**_


End file.
